Just Right
by albe-chan
Summary: Sirius knows his feelings for Harry are wrong. But he can stop them no more than Harry can stop his own feelings toward his godfather. What happens one depressive night after too many drinks? basically SMUT. SLASH. SEX. MATURE. ONESHOT. SBHP. For Decimare


**Just Right**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **again, some smut via the cleverness of Decimare cooked into reality by ME!! YAY! Now I cannot BELIEVE I've never done this pairing before, as it's just…amazing! Let's roll it. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it…' Cheers!

PS. – Got inspired by the lovely serindraxx for this fic as well, as she said something that spawned a plot bunny. So this goes out to her too. XD

XXX

He looked across the room, frowning unconsciously at the redhead he didn't yet realize he envied. He could still feel the burn from his whiskey in his throat, and swallowed past it. He glared at the amber liquid in his tumbler, a relic from the past he hated, and wondered what it would be like to feel those soft, curving lips on his own.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way. That it was wrong in more ways than one, but he could stop it as much as he could stop being a Black. He had never decided to be attracted to his dead best mate's son, but there it was. There he was.

He sipped form his glass again, and let his traitorous eyes wander over to Harry once more. He wanted him, all the more because he knew he couldn't have him. It just wasn't right.

Harry laughed at Ginny's antics, the light catching in his bright green eyes and making them shine with his delight. He glanced across to his godfather, who sat brooding at his drink. It was his fourth of that evening alone, and Harry wondered if the man was drunk. A slight frown marred his brow. He didn't want Sirius to be melancholy, stuck in this horrid house as he was. Yet, he didn't know how to stop it.

Then Sirius looked up, catching his gaze, and a ghost of a smile and something else flitted across his face. Harry tried to smile back, and thought he might have made a decent attempt, but then Sirius' face fell back into its brooding lines and Harry felt like the sun had gone behind a cloud. Why should Sirius have to be cooped up here, in the place he had run away from so long ago, and why couldn't he, Harry, cheer him up? It just wasn't right.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in, rounding up her children and Hermione and Ron to head off to bed. "It's late, and you lot have to get up early. This house still needs some work done, so off to bed with you, right now."

Harry trudged up the stairs, glancing back at Sirius, who still glared depressively at his glass. Sighing, Harry turned his attention forward, and climbed out of sight, and missed the gentle smile Sirius let slip from his carefully controlled façade in his direction.

"What's up Padfoot?" Remus asked softly form next to him. Sirius spared his old friend a look, and then tossed back another inch of amber liquid.

"The same as ever," he replied vaguely. He knew Remus meant well, but the last thing he wanted to hear was a sermon from the lycan about how his feelings were wrong and ill placed. He knew that already.

Remus sighed in that long-suffering way he had, and clapped a hand gently on Sirius' shoulder. "Well if you change your mind, I'll be upstairs." Sirius grunted a reply, and finished off the last of his drink, not bothering to pour another.

Night had fallen deeply and still Sirius Black sat, brooding and trying to ignore the impure thoughts of his godson that flitted across his mind. He could imagine Harry padding down the kitchen stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, looking as haunted and innocent and fucking sexy as he ever did these days, and imagined him striding towards his chair. He would gently sit on his lap, and ask him what was the matter. Why had his godfather been so down lately? And Sirius would push a wayward tendril of bangs out of his eyes, such a brilliant green, and reply that nothing had been wrong that he couldn't fix. Then Harry would smile, and the world would smile with him, and kiss Sirius gently.

Sirius sat up suddenly, realizing he had drifted off to sleep sitting up. He shook his head, trying to clear out the muddled haze of intoxication (as was wont to happen after several glasses of whiskey), and was startled when a soft voice called to him in the semi-darkness.

"Sirius?" The man addressed looked up, and there stood Harry, clad in his pyjama pants and t-shirt, looking concernedly at him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming again, but definitely felt awake this time.

"Harry?" he asked, hardly slurring the word at all. Harry smiled and moved toward him.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact. Sirius shrugged and fixed the Boy Who Lived with his soft grey gaze. "Come on," Harry sighed, unable to help but smiling at the drunken man before him. "Time to go to bed Sirius."

Sirius felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine, but forced his hopes back down, where they belonged. It was _wrong_. It just wasn't right. Besides, that wasn't what Harry had meant anyway, so it was no good thinking it. He heaved himself upward from his chair, and staggered only minimally. Harry put his arm around the older man's waist and helped him to walk in a straight line towards the door.

"So what're you doing up anyway?" Sirius asked, smirking and looking over at his godson. "Thought you went up to bed ages ago."

Harry smiled as they reached the top of the kitchen stairs. "I wanted to check on you. You looked kind of…down earlier." Harry looked down, unfamiliar with the whole 'talking about feelings' business.

Sirius swayed dangerously to one side, and Harry struggled to hold him upright before he righted himself. "Don't you worry about me Harry," he replied softly. "You have enough on your plate without me. And I'm sorry that you've worried thus far. I'll be fine." The youth looked skeptical, but nodded obligingly.

They climbed to the top floor, Sirius only having one minor accident on the stairs where he missed a step, but thankfully Harry had him and he didn't fall and wake everyone up. Finally they got to Sirius' door, and Harry opened it for him.

Sirius, now that his drinks had worked their way into his system, felt his opportunity slipping through his fingers. He didn't care anymore (or at least right then) that it was wrong, or wasn't right… He wanted Harry. And he wanted him _now_. He stood up straight, just as Harry was turning to go back down the stairs to his own, shared room with Ronald, when Sirius reached for his hand.

Emerald green eyes with a hint of a question looked up at him and Sirius felt his alcohol-bolstered confidence falter slightly. "Wait," he said softly, and Harry turned to face him fully. He looked down, unable to meet the eyes of the boy he wanted so badly. He took a deep breath, summoned up all of his Gryffindor courage, and leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry felt his eyes go wide in shock, and Sirius made to pull away, his heart sinking to his toes, but then Harry surged forward, opening his mouth to his godfather and pressing his lithe, Quidditch toned body against the older man's. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, and Sirius felt his spirits soar, his drunkenness fading slightly. He felt dizzy with hope that he had never allowed himself to let out. "Harry-" he began, but the youth put a finger over his lips.

"I know," he replied softly, looking up and catching Sirius' gaze. "I know…it's just not right. But…maybe it is. Maybe it's just right." Sirius broke into a grin.

"Maybe," he conceded, and tilted Harry's head up gently, claiming his mouth again, this time unhesitant and sure, his tongue tracing gently along the seam of his godson's lips, begging entrance. Harry opened his mouth to him, sighing softly, and melted against Sirius. Their arms snaked around each other's bodies, pulling them closer together, and fingers raked through dark hair.

"I want you," Harry breathed as Sirius' mouth trailed down his throat. Sirius paused. "Don't try to dissuade me, either, Sirius," he added, suddenly stern. "I'm not a child, and I know what I want. And what I want, is you."

Sirius felt inclined, if only for the fact his little-used conscience was screaming at him, to say something to the contrary however. "Look, Harry, I want you too…Merlin you have no idea how badly, but… Harry I'm you're godfather. I'm old and drunk, and-"

"And I want you. And you want me. It's not wrong if we both want it Sirius. Now shut the hell up and kiss me."

Sirius smiled brilliantly, and pulled Harry's pelvis flush against his own. "Come…" He tugged the boy forward as he stepped back into his bedroom, and Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat. The door closed behind them, seemingly aware of their want for privacy, and Sirius kissed his godson again, trying to push away the persistent niggling of his conscience. This _wasn't_ wrong if they both wanted it. It was right.

He was soft and gentle with Harry, letting the younger man lead the way, and after some indefinable amount of time, Sirius felt Harry sigh, melt against him, and grind himself forward, seeking some sort of delicious friction. Sirius kissed more fervently, tongue in his godson's mouth, taking greedy first impressions and Harry moaned, making Sirius' cock twitch in anticipation.

They gasped in time as their mouth slid alternately up, down and across each other's jaws and throats and neck, and just when Sirius thought he would die from waiting, Harry pushed him forcefully back into the bed. Sirius stumbled backwards drunkenly, and his knees hit the edge of his bed, and with a soft _thwump_ he landed face up on the mattress.

Harry smirked sexily at him, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and Sirius' breath sucked in of it's own accord. The youth stepped closer to the bed, pulling leisurely, teasingly, at the drawstring to his pyjama pants, the bow disintegrating and the clothing fell a few centimeters down his hips. Harry's lower lip was caught between his teeth, and as he gently pushed the rest of his clothes down his body, his gaze locked with Sirius'; he felt a blush staining his cheeks.

Sirius felt his cock grow hard in his own trousers. He had dreamed fitfully about this moment… He hated to admit it, but it was true. But how could something just wrong, feel so sudden just right? "Merlin…Harry…"

Harry smiled, his green eyes dark with lust, and proceeded to climb over Sirius' currently motionless body. He didn't waver from Sirius' eyes as he straddled him, hands ravenous over his shirted torso, and bent to press his lips longingly over his godfathers'. He sucked wantonly at his lover's lower lip and Sirius groaned in the back of his throat, thrusting forward as the younger man's hips ground into his, rubbing their growing erections together with glorious friction.

"Fuck Harry," Sirius breathed as Harry pinched a nipple and tugged suggestively at his belt buckle, lips roving downward along the angle of his jaw. The elder of the two reached up instinctively, one hand gripping Harry's delectable arse, the other raking through his unruly hair.

"Get undressed," Harry said softly, sitting back on his haunches. Sirius scrambled for his belt buckle. "No." Harry shook his head. "The shirt first." Sirius grinned and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He could play Harry's little game…he'd done it enough times himself. The youth groaned as Sirius pulled the unbuttoned shirt from his pants, pulling it tantalizingly down his arms and tossing it on the floor nearby. "Now the belt," Harry murmured, devouring the sight of his half-naked godfather.

Sirius complied, and unbuckled it slowly. Lifting his hips to pull it from its loops, the smooth leather gliding easily from the expensive trousers, Sirius folded it deliberately in half, gripping the two loose ends and the fold. His hands pushed together and then snapped apart, the belt cracking erotically; he was rather pleased to see his godson's cock twitch anxiously. "The pants," Harry said softly, a note of pleading in his voice.

Arching a brow, Sirius paused, hands hovering over the fastenings. "What if I don't want to?" Sirius purred. "What if I want to hear you beg for it?"

Harry whimpered. "Please," he rasped.

"Louder."

"Please," he called.

Sirius' hands now gripped the fabric around the button as if to undo it. "One more time, and I really want to hear you."

"The others might wake-"

"I have a permanent Silencing Charm on my bedroom. Do it. Now."

Harry swallowed attempting to rid the parched column of his throat. "Please."

"Do I need to spank you with that belt?"

"Please!" Sirius grinned, unbuttoning the button. He ached to draw out Harry's anticipation even longer, but was too impatient. He wanted to be buried in Harry five minutes ago. Nimbly, despite his still obvious intoxication, he undid his zipper and pushed his underpants and trousers down his legs, kicking off his shoes. Harry eagerly assisted him, eyes never straying from the swollen length of Sirius' phallus, his mouth watering.

Once Sirius was devoid of clothing, he pulled Harry firmly down on top of himself, tongue spearing into the boy's mouth and claiming it as his own. They kissed madly, with abandon for several minutes before breaking apart, both panting eagerly.

"I want you," Harry breathed. "I want you so fucking bad…"

Sirius rolled them easily and bent to suck a nipple into his mouth. "I fucking love it when you curse."

Harry grinned. "Really? Well if you'd like it to continue, you're going to have to fuck me."

Sirius groaned and bit lightly on the nub of sensitive flesh, making Harry gasp and yelp in delighted surprise. "Hell yeah…" he groaned. He lifted a hand to Harry's mouth, and the boy accepted it eagerly, pushing the offered digits to the roof of his mouth and dragging it over the ridges. His godfather smiled, and then pulled them away, hurriedly pressing them to Harry's sphincter.

The boy moaned gently, and called Sirius' name. He pushed the fingers in quickly, and Harry sucked in his breath, stomach pulling in with the force, and let it out with a whoosh while shifting under the discomfort.

"Relax," Sirius told him. He willed himself to go limp, and Sirius worked the digits in and out eagerly, searching for that spot that would make his lover scream his name in ecstasy when he finished with him.

"Oh!" The elder grinned. Excellent. He scissored his fingers and then pulled away, making the youth whimper, but no sooner than the sound had escaped his lips, did Sirius press the tip of his cock, leaking pre-come, to Harry's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked softly. The boy nodded once and Sirius nodded back. In one lusty, rather painful thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt into his godson's arse. Harry groaned as the pain receded quickly, giving way to a blinding pleasure as Sirius' member pressed against his prostate. "Ohh fuck… Merlin…you're so fucking tight. Ohh God, Harry."

Harry reached up, his parted legs wrapping around Sirius' hips pulling him in impossibly deeper, and looped his arms around his godfather's neck. "Fuck me. Make love to me. Just please…"

Sirius drew in a ragged breath, shifting his weight to one elbow, lifting Harry's left leg and pulling out achingly slow. Harry moaned deeply, and Sirius almost left him completely before slamming back in. A hoarse cry was forced from Harry's larynx. "Tell me you want to get fucked," Sirius commanded, pulling back out."

"I want to get fu-FUCKED!" he called as Sirius plunged in again. His speed was slow and deliberate, and driving Harry completely mad.

"Again."

"For Merlin's sake, just fuck me Sirius!" Harry pleaded, and Sirius pulled out faster and shoved back in. "Yes…yes!" he cried as Sirius bucked again, faster.

Before either were aware of the passage of time, Sirius was bucking in and out madly, the head of his cock dragging seemingly unceasingly over the youth's prostate, and with every delectable thrust, Harry arched and cried out.

He tried to reach down for his own cock, but Sirius pinned his hands back; he was levered away from the boy, both legs over his shoulders now as he pummeled him into submission.

"Come for me Harry. I want to hear you when you come for me and I want to be balls deep in your asshole." Harry's eyes drifted closed slightly as his breathing grew ragged and quickened. "No, look at me when you come."

He struggled to keep his eyes open, even as he felt the crest of his orgasm tipping in the infinitesimal time between heartbeats. He arched, no longer able to keep his eyes open as he exploded forcibly, but with his last real image of sight being his godfather's dark roiling grey gaze.

Sirius rode the boy through his orgasm, stretching out the pleasure, before Harry felt limp and spent onto the sheets and he pulled out, lying close beside him.

"That was…" Harry gasped, unable to breathe. "It felt… It was just _right_."

Sirius grinned. "I agree." Harry stared up at the ceiling and swallowed convulsively, letting himself float fully into reality. It was when his heartbeat returned to quasi-normal, he felt the hard, throbbing heat of Sirius' erection against the back of his hand. He tipped his head to the side and looked questioningly at the man.

"You didn't…?"

Sirius smiled. "It's fine."

"No…it's not." Harry rolled and slid down Sirius' body. His fingers brushed hesitantly over the very tip, and Sirius didn't dare breathe. Then he caressed it more fully, and the Animagus was no longer able to hold in his groan of pleasure. Harry looked up, biting his lip and looking worried as if he had done something wrong.

"Again…more," Sirius panted. "So good…"

Harry encased the entire top of Sirius' manhood in the palm of his hand, holding it almost reverently and the man made a guttural sound of approval. The Boy Who Lived's hand slid up and down experimentally, and at more agreeable sounds from Sirius, he slid his tongue tentatively across the heavy bead of pre-come on the tip of the thick prick.

"Fuck yes! Merlin, suck my cock Harry…please, Merlin… Ohh…"

Harry sucked in more length, and in no time, he was pressing as much as was physically possible into his mouth, delighting in the feel of his godfather pressing against the back of his throat. Even his own cock stirred to life as he sucked, hand caressing the unreachable bits of engorged flesh.

"Faster! Yesss…"

Harry's head bobbed at an impossible pace, his hand a blur of motion, and the next thing he knew, he was fisting his godson's tufts of messy hair and thrusting madly in and out of the boy's hand and mouth. He came with a blinding speed and spontaneity, colours flashing bright behind his eyelids as he screamed his release in an animalistic cry.

Harry swallowed automatically, but even still, a small bit escaped and dribbled lazily down his chin. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the boy, pulling him upward greedily. He fixed his mouth over Harry's and licked the trail of his own come from the boy's mouth, ravaging it with blissful defiance.

They finally parted, and Harry lay contentedly on Sirius' chest. His half-hard cock rested heavily on his godfather's thigh, but neither minded, and a comfortable silence settled in.

"I love you." The two looked up instinctively as they spoke at the exact same time, and they laughed with wonder. Snuggling back in, they heard the heavy clock downstairs chime three, and both drifted deliriously off to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Sirius woke slowly, yawning and snuggling closer to his godson. Judging by the intensity of the sunlight stabbing at his retinas, he deduced it was still yet early morning. He heard Harry groan, and froze, painfully aware of his morning erection resting snugly against the cleft of Harry's buttocks.

The unmistakable sound of a yawn followed, and Sirius dared not even breathe. He heard Harry sigh, and murmur sleepily, "D'you reckon if I wake up now, we've time for a morning repeat performance of last night?"

Sirius relaxed, sucking in a breath and pressing his lips to the boy's neck. "You're insatiable." Harry giggled softly. "So, you don't…regret…anything?"

Harry turned over slightly and looked at his godfather. "No. …Do…do you?"

Sirius reached round for Harry's semi-erect cock and caressed it. "Absolutely not. But I am sorry you had to see me like that."

"Why? You're a funny drunk."

Sirius chuckled. "Thanks." His thumb now slid over the ridge of the youth's cock, and Harry gasped suddenly. "For a long time, I thought this was…that liking you and wanting was…just wasn't right."

Harry turned fully to face Sirius. "Me too. And what do you think now, after last night?"

Sirius kissed him gently, tongue smoothing across Harry's lower lip. "It's just right."

Finis

XXX

**Author's Note: **First of all, Hershey's Extra Dark, 60 percent is Jesus. Really. On another note, how was it? I think it's rather good, considering I haven't done a whole lotta smut lately… And I even threw in some fluff. Please drop me a review, I love hearing your thoughts. Cheers!


End file.
